I'm Not The Woman You Knew
by wanda lensherr
Summary: My version of their relationship. Rated for Hentai! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to this site. I do plan on continuing this story. I am well aware that the chances of Masaki depicted as a hollow is off- but humor me. Anyways thank you for your reviews. This isn't a beta proof story so if it irks any grammar Nazis here then please hit the back button. Wanda_

"Masaki"a voice called me. I looked over my shoulder. Aizen-Sama stood at his bedroom doorway.

"Yes Master?"I asked.

"I'm in need of your assistance" He gestures. I blinked then I walked in. He kept the door ajar.

"Yes?"I asked stepping in. I had committed myself. There's no backing out this time.

"Let's see..."Aizen gazes at me. He reaches across and unfastens my clothes. I didn't flinch. I just watch him wanting only to serve him. He stopped when he saw my mask on my cunt. It could have pass as underwear.

"Do I displease you?"I asked becoming conscious of what I am.

"No it's rather unexpected but I'll get over it" He assured me quickly. He led me to the bathroom sink.

"I don't think you have ever fucked have you?"Aizen asked.

"No sir" I answer honestly.

"Then allow me to show you" He whisper softly. I open my mouth to ask but he leans me forwards. He tugs on his member. He grunts then he separates my cheeks. The next thing I knew I was being impale.

"Aizen-Sama"I gasp in uneasiness.

"Shh"Aizen soothe then he growls for me to lie on the sink. I lean on my elbows. He grips my hips and pounds his dick in my ass.

''Ah Ah Ah"He pants as he worked furiously to relieve his boner. He gripped my body tight. I just remained obedient. I allowed him to have his fun. He slid his mouth on my neck. He began sucking on it. I blinked unaware of his actions. He kneaded my left breast as well. I tilted my head allowing him more access. He whispers for me to straighten up. I do so. He ordered me to clutch the sink. I do so. He pounds even more aggressively. He tore into my virgin ass. I wanted to cry but I didn't.

"Look at me" He urges. I looked over my left shoulder. He gazes into my eyes while he hits his release. He shot his school of sperms in me. I stared into his eyes. He kept a stoic face. He waited till he finished then he releases me.

"Thank you Masaki some day you will make a fine wife" He assured me. He pulled out his tender member. I felt blood and cum seep out. I didn't cry. I just bow to him. He left me alone to clean up the mess. Unfortunately it was every night we went through this. This was my very first account of how "our relationship" started.


	2. Chapter 2

I crept quietly in my master's kitchen. I glance at his room. He had the door shut. I wasn't sure if he was experimenting or resting but I didn't put it past him to crave tranquility. I peer out of the window. I could make out a bird chirping on a branch. I lower my chin down. I watch as it hops from one branch to the other seeking a mate.

I reflected on true love. I hadn't heard a thing about it but I knew the idea appeal to me. Just the thought alone made my heart flutter. I raised my chin. I thought I heard Aizen. I glance behind me. He wasn't up. I bit my thumb. I wanted to go out and explore the Rukon. I stood up. I made my way to the door. I was just about to touch the handle when Aizen opened his door. I jump back. He looks surprise but he plays it off well. He ran his hands through his long bangs. His glasses just heighten his sharp eyes.

"Masaki what are you up to?"He asked. I flush and search my surroundings. I was on my juicy ass. Aizen shunpo in front of me. He crossed his arms. I bit my lower lip. I knew if I wasn't careful I would receive a slap. He lowers himself down. He peers into my eyes.

"Answer me" He ordered. I parted my lips.

"I…I…"I began. I perk up when I sense Tousen's reiatsu at the door.

"I was going to greet Master Tousen"I added hurriedly. I bowed my head. My bangs cover my face. Aizen just frown. He stands up.

"I'm coming Kaname there's no need to barge in" He barks.

Tousen was heard mumbling an apology. I watch my master's ankles disappear from my vision. I stood up. I rubbed my ass. So long for sneaking out I thought. I wander in his room and search for newspapers on the outside world. I hated not knowing what's going on. I was always confine in this stupid part of the woods. I hated it. There were no papers out for me to read. I crawl on my creator's bed and inhale his scent. I allow his cologne to course through my lungs. I close my eyes. I fell asleep.

…

I felt someone lingering over me. I open my eyes. I recognize the man as one of Aizen's minion. I sat up quickly.

"You looking mighty fine arrancar"He rasped. I quickly turned around and glare.

"Go away" I ordered.

"No" He chuckles then he closes the door. I crawl backwards from the man. I slid off of the bed. He just undid his hakama.

"C'mon baby I got your number" He taunted. I drew up my knees.

"Go away" I hissed. I was really afraid to attack him. Not only was he the leader of Aizen's henchmen but I was frighten of my master's wrath. However, I firmly believe in protecting myself so I weigh my rights. He grins as he made his way over. I only stiffen. My long hair fell around my face bringing out my eyes. He removes his shirt. I click my tongue.

"What time is it?"I asked.

"Time for you to get laid" He murmurs. I ignore him. He seized my wrists.

He yanks me up. I open my mouth to protest. He throws me on the floor. I reacted quickly. He attempted to climb on me. I place my feet on his chest and kicked. He flies backwards crashing into the wall. I tried to sit up but he throws an object at me. I block it from hitting my face. He took the time to get up. He appeared and kicks me back. I hit the back of my head. He climbs on me. He began kissing me.

"Stop" I begged. He seizes my throat.

"Women should be seen not heard" He growls. I wince from his choke hold.

Just then Aizen appeared. The man slid off of me. I turned my head. Aizen just narrow his eyes. I kept my hands up between us. The man got up.

"I was uh...she...we" He stammers for an excuse.

I flick my eyes from his groins to Aizen's residing sword. If it weren't for his boy next door appearance then I would have doubt he was capable of harboring two sides of his personality. Aizen remain patient however.

''Yes?"He asked looking intrigue.

I glance back at my attacker. He was speechless. I knew he was out of lies to feed him. Aizen just leans against the doorway. Several more seconds passed before he spoke up.

"If you intend to go out then I would advise you to put on your hakama"He hinted for him to leave. The man bowed then he races to retrieve his hakama. I watch as Aizen's finger went up. He shot a kidou at the unsuspecting man's back. It hit him in the center. I watch him fall to the ground dead.

"Now I have to promote the others so they won't bail on me"Aizen murmurs. I hugged my knees. He turns to me.

"Masaki get rid of the evidence left behind" He ordered.

"Hai"I answered then I look for a body but he had vanished. I scan the area. I spotted his weapons left behind. I took them and discarded them as ordered. Afterwards I return to my master's side.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of my house. I spun in a circle. I love the feeling of rain on my forehead. I open and close my mouth. Aizen was absent today. I stopped tasting the droplets as the lightning surges across the gray sky. I rack my brain in memory of what my master said. I think it was something about avoiding the outdoors. I quickly realize I should get my tail in and race inside. I didn't have new clothes to change in since I was only given one pair of dresses to wear. Ever since Aizen created me he found no use in buying me luxurious clothes so long as I kept to myself. I was well aware of my kind and his. I would be killed if a stray reaper came across me. I sat with my chin on my knuckles. I waited till the lightning stopped then I got up. I notice my dress was dry. I made my way to the window. I spotted a brown hair man walking towards my location. I tune in his reiatsu and recognize my master. I race to the door.

" Hello Master" I greeted him when he arrives at his house. He didn't say a word he just stormed in. I was about to open my mouth when he raises his hands as if to hit me. I immediately close my eyes but I stood still. I waited for the blow to come but it never came. I slowly open my eyes. He was fighting to maintain his cool. Aizen just restrained himself.

"It wouldn't be fair if I took it out on you Maskai. Please continue" He answers at last. I glance at his angry gestures. His glasses were pushed up high a trait I knew very well. It normally meant he was very angry and he would break bones to relieve his anger. I spoke softly to soothe his frustration.

"I merely wanted to greet you but in now see I am more of a nuisance than…"I began but Aizen grabs me and kisses me on the lips. It wasn't a love or full of promises but rather an I need to fuck you now. I squeeze my eyes as I raised my hands up. Aizen pried my lips apart with his darting tongue. I had no choice but to open them. He shoves his saliva drench tongue in me. I increase my breathing to rival his. Aizen walks me backwards to a counter. My bosom rose and fell. His lewd breathing just increases more as it suffocates me. I tried to open my mouth but he bites my tongue hard. I open my eyes as I pushed his chest gently. He continues to attack me while he leans me against the clutter free counter. He tore his lips off of mine and turned me around. I blink my eyes as I tried to regain my balance. My mind was spinning out of control. Aizen began to pull my dress up. I gripped the counter. He raised my dress as high as he could and stuck his freed member in me. He allowed my clothes to reside on my hips. He thrusts deeper and deeper in me.

"Ah Ah...Ah Masaki yes bring me to release"Aizen chanted. I grit my teeth. I could feel my skin tear. Aizen shoves his whole dick in me. I broke my nails in the kitchen counter. He buries his face in my long hair. I could feel his hot breath on me. I turned my face sideways. He bit my neck as he near his climax. I just groan along with him. I wanted to keep him going. He licks my left cheek. I could feel him jerk as he spurts his seeds. I tense as his hot semen surges up my bottom.

"Ah Ah Maskai yes fuck me" He ordered. I tighten my ass on him. I squeeze his incredibly long and thick cock. He panted for another round.

He fucks me raw then he climbs off of me. I lied on my stomach with a sore ass to go with it. I blink my eyes then I brush aside a few wispy strand of hair blocking my eyes. I slowly straighten up. The rest of my hair was wild so I fixed it. I turned my attention to Aizen who was sound asleep on his bed. I lower my dress down. I made my way to his side. Aizen just slept peacefully. I knelt and remove his sandals. He spoke without opening his eyes.

"Masaki come here" He ordered. I stopped what I was doing and climb aboard. He raised his arm and allowed me to slip under. He holds me close to him. I close my eyes as I slept.

It was thirty minutes later when I felt a spiritual pressure lingering over me. I open my eyes quickly. The room had gotten dark but I could make out a silhouette. I spotted a silver hair male. I ripped Aizen's hand off of me. I leap on him. Gin the boy just cried out in horror. Aizen sat up but he smirk at my quick attack. I simply sat on the bony chest of Ichimaru.

"Now now Masaki don't kill him. He's a new member in my squad"Aizen purrs. I glance back at Aizen.

"Why she's pretty" Gin rasp then he gestures from under me.

"Could ya get her off? She's sitting on my sword" He meekly replied. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Masaki get off" He ordered. I quickly scamper off of him. Gin just sat up and grinned.

"Ya wreak of sex"He answered then he looks down at his stomach. I flush but I watch him closely.

"She's mine Ichimaru"Aizen warned.

"So ya gonna go out tonight?"Gin asked his elder. I just frown at this kid. Surely he knew my master hated children. Whether he knew this or not he didn't betray it. He just sat there implying. I quickly realize he was in alliance with my master.

"Is Kaname ready?"Aizen asked rubbing his temples.

I turned to him without uttering a word. I got up and made my way to the bed. I pick up his glasses. I handed them wordlessly to him.

"Thank you Masaki"Aizen answered in a cold voice but he allowed some warmth to be felt through his brief fingertips. I lower my eyes at the close contact. I bowed to him. Gin checks out my rear.

"Is she coming with us?"He asked curious.

"No she's not ready"Aizen answered quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen left with Gin. I ran my fingers through my hair. I tried my best to straighten it out. It was then I detected the strong odor of sex. I sniff my body. I could smell Aizen's saliva and semen on me. I glance at the door. There shouldn't be anyone. I undid my kimono. I allow it to drop on the floor. I stepped out of it gracefully. I bend over and gather my fallen clothes. I made my way to Aizen's shower. I lower myself down. I scrub my dress then I allowed it to soak. I held my elbows. I lean forward. I watch the soap bubbles appear on the water surface. I heard a branch snap. I stopped and jump up.

"Hello is anyone home?"A man called.

I panic. I ran by the wall and press my left ear against it. The man knocks on my front door. I close my eyes. Please go away I thought. I didn't want to confront him. If it were a reaper then I would have to kill him. I didn't like that but Aizen made it clear I can't be discover otherwise I would wind up in the pit whatever the hell that was. To my horror he enters the building. I thought of wounding him. Yes that could work. I can tell my master I was afraid of disposing someone he knew. I held my breath.

"Hello?"He appeared at my master's room. I glance at my left. I could see his shadow as he projected light.

"I know someone is here for crying out loud I can sense you "He explained. I wince from that. I bit my lip. I stepped out.

"Whoa you scared me" He began. I kept my head down. My long hair covered my pale cheeks. He advances to my horror.

"Ma' am I need to find shelter for me and my…"He stopped when he spotted my cunt. I curl my toes in the floor. I felt my heart beat fast.

"You're …you're…. you're a hollow?"He asked. I looked up. He unsheathes his sword.

"Such a beast does not deserve to dwell" He switches to his zanpakto mode. I blink my eyes.

"This is my residence'' I protested. He leaps for me. I duck when he aims for my head. He sent my long hair flying in the air. I rolled on my side. He jabs at my wrist but I was quicker. I manage to dodge his lethal blows.

"Please I don't want to hurt you" I begged.

''Liar" He yelled. I dodge a kidou aimed. I snag a chair. I held it between us. He blows it up.

He wasn't letting me go. I knew I couldn't lie down and take it. My master would be furious if I died on him. He always told me that I had a purpose. I don't know what but I believe him. By now he had kidou me. I fell on my knees. I was vulnerable as well as naked.

"Why must you make me do this? I hate committing acts that sadden and repulse me!"I yelled. He just advances on me.

"Die evil creature!"He yelled. I felt my eyes grow big. He raised his sword above my head. My mind screams for me to do something. I release my reiatsu. I wasn't as strong as Aizen but I channel enough to shake him up. I manipulate my spirit pressure to overwhelm him.

I wasn't going to kill him. I wanted to knock him out. My eyes shifted to the walls. They tremble and shook at my raw power. He groans and swears. I averted my eyes back to him. He was holding his throat. I watch as he struggle for fresh oxygen. I began to move my arms from the binding kidou. He just turned red from the pulsing of his veins. I wait for him to black out. He remains struggling. I got up. He slouches forward. I stepped in front of him. His head was near my cunt. I reach out for him.

"Haro number four" a female's voice rang out. I spun around. His wounded partner showed up to rescue him. I block the attack with my arm. She made her move. She tackles me against the wall. I hissed from her brutality. We were too close for her sword to be use. She began attacking me with her bare fingers. I open my mouth and screamed. The ear drums blew for her and her comrade. I scream so loud Lord Aizen heard me. I tried to push her off of me. Her wounds grew worse.

"You evil bitch! How dare you attack my boyfriend" She shrieks hysterical.

"Please stop" I begged. She punches my face. I open my mouth and bit her knuckles. She screamed even louder. She head butt me. I release her. I turned on my side. I began to crawl towards the door.

"Come here you!"She yelled. She leaped on me. I gasp when she wrapped her arm under my throat. She attempted to choke me. I reach out for the door. My long nails claw the air. She wheezes in my hair.

"Die you ugly monster" She chanted. I felt my eye lids grow heavy. I release reiatsu but it was no use. I slipped and hit my forehead.

When I awoke I was bound and gag. The couple was talking. I tried to move but I was hog tie. I blink my brown eyes in sadness. They stopped talking.

"Oy beast" the man called. I glance at him. His girlfriend just held a cloth to her wounds.

"This bitch is crazy" She rasped. I watch her stick her fingers in her ears. The blood seeps out onto her wrist. Her boyfriend did not respond. I don't think he heard.

"Where are the original inhabitants?"He yelled in my ear. I wince from the cruelness. He just grabs my hair.

"Do you understand huh?"He asked.

"She's faking it" She replied. Aizen appeared calm despite my appearance. Aizen spoke up.

"What's going on?"He asked he played dumb.

"Lieutenant" they yelled upon spotting him. It took them a long time to sense them there. Gin just opens his eyes. I pleaded with my eyes. Tousen just stepped out. Aizen appeared over me. I look up at him. He masks his face well but I could tell he was angry.

"What ya gonna do to her?"Gin yelled. They read his lips.

"We're gonna take her back to the Seretei"the female yelled.

"Oh?"Aizen asked turning to her.

"She thinks she's friendly but she's not" the male yelled. Aizen frown at this.

"What does he mean?"He worded for her to read.

"She was blabbing about remorse"She yelled. Gin stoops down and tugged the gag down. I lick my lips.

"Hey what are you doing?"The man yelled at the boy. Aizen glances at him.

"She's capable of mimicry" the man warned. I open my mouth.

"I am innocent" I begged. Aizen looked at me. The woman kicks my face in.

"There she goes again" she sneers. I wince from my eyes being kicked. Gin frowns at her. Aizen unsheathe his sword in a flash. I watch as he slits her throat effortlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

The partner gasps in horror at his girlfriend's cold blooded murder. Of course it was even more confusing when it was done by a fellow reaper and not a hollow.

"What…the…hell?"He yelled. Aizen smile wickedly at him.

"You stumble across my experiment. I can't allow you to take her in" He spoke softly. The man just drew his sword. Gin shook his head.

"Ya better be fast"He taunted. The man leaps for Aizen. I watch my master raised his bare hand and block it. There was no injury! The man just struggles. I flinch when I sense his reiatsu dropped drastically. Tousen appeared and stabbed him through the heart.

"I cannot allow you to leave my brother"Tousen answered. The man gasps as he slump on the floor. I watch Tousen withdraw his sword. The man fell on his side. I bore into his lifeless eyes. He dies with his eyes open. Aizen narrow his eyes.

"Leave him for the reiatsu as for you "He turned to me. I raised my head up. My bangs cover my cheek. He just freed me.

"Get your kimono" He ordered. I got up. I rubbed my wrists. Aizen pushed me. I stumble into Aizen's room. My feet padded on the floor. I went into the restroom. Aizen just cross his arms.

''I hope you're happy Masaki it's because of you I had to kill them" He coldly blames me.

"No I never meant too" I began.

"You could have spared them but you didn't. You chose to let them suffer" He spoke coldly. I clutch my wrists. He approaches me. He slapped my face.

"You're so lucky you're my first experiment otherwise I would have let them fuck you over" He spat.

"No no please I wasn't fucking"I sobbed I mistaken his words for what he meant else wise. Aizen frown at me.

"How did they come across you?"He demanded. I look up with tears.

"They came looking for aid. I think they were attack and and…."I sobbed. He just watched me. I sniff my nose. I knew he would hit me again but he didn't. Aizen just glance at my clothes.

"Why are they there?"Aizen asked.

"I wanted to be clean for you master" I sobbed in between words. He turned a heartless expression at me.

"You can never be pure for me" He answered. I cover my face. He winds his arms around my tiny waist. I jump from his sudden contact.

"Then again I am not" He whispers. I looked at him. He leans forward and licks my slapped cheek. I was confused by his split persona. He shudders and squeezes me tight.

"Feeling your bare body against mine turns me on" He explained. I blink my watery eyes. He leans in and sucks on my lips.

"As much as I want to fuck your pussy I can't. I just can't" He whispers. He slid his hands in between my thighs.

I close my eyes. He touches my mask. I could feel him slip his finger in the only opening provided. I wince from his violation. I wonder why he didn't take me. He measures my hymen from my entry then he pulls his finger out. It was coated in my cum. My eyes grew wide. I watch as he sucks on it. He cleans his finger off. I tremble at the sight of my master devouring something my body made. He removes his finger. He turns me around. My shoulders slump. I lean forward. Gin appeared but that didn't stop him. He shoved his dick in me. I wince as he grabs my hair and uses them as reigns. I threw my head back.

"We're uh leaving" Gin spoke opening his eyes. He watches as the adults fuck.

Aizen jerks my hips up and down. I could feel his chest's sweat on my back. He bruises my sides with his iron grip. He pushed so hard he made me stand on my toes. He pushed then he pulled out. He slammed back in. He repeated this motion. I could feel meat and muscles stretch as he invaded my tight butt. I tried to relax but I couldn't. My ass was starting to hurt but he didn't care. He continues to punish me by fucking my body beyond the ability to walk. I waited till he had his final round. He leans in all the way so I could have a complete feel of him. He grunts and sperms me. I gaze down at his fingertips. His vice was firm on me. I watch as he releases me. I collapse on my feet. I lower my eyes in disgrace. Gin just opens his blue eyes. I could feel him inspecting me. I glance at him. I notice he was hard from that raunchy display. Aizen just turned sideways and tuck himself in.

"Very well" He breathes. Aizen closed his eyes and inhale. Gin left us. Aizen ran a hand through his unkept hair.

"Master" I called.

"Hush Masaki"He ordered. I fell silent. Aizen turned to me. I stood up. I fixed his glasses.

"Let your kimono dry" He ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

"What will I wear?"I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" He replied. I looked startle.

"I'll take you whenever I want" He explained. He kept his word. I was taken repeatedly in one night. By the time morning came I was sprawl on the floor. Aizen merely got ready for work.

"When I come back I better not find any more visitors" He warned.

"Hai"I whisper softly. I had tears in my eyes.

"Your dress should be dry" He shared. I look up. He fastens his word. He strolls out.

I got up and clean off the running semen that ooze out of my body. I was rather sore from last night so I didn't do much moving. I merely crawl on Aizen's bed and collapse from exhaustion. I slept for several hours before night fell on me once more. When Aizen didn't come home it dawn on me that he was staying at the Seretei since tonight was the night he was schedule to do something for his captain.

I went ahead and made house. I made sure to clean the floors and tidy the bedroom area. I finish my tasks in no time.

…..

Aizen rejoins Gin and Tousen. They headed back to the Seretei where they would once more complete their tedious tasks. Shinji as usual kept a close eye on Aizen as for Tousen he had it made in the shade well at least for now.

"Captain Shunsui is looking for two reapers that disappear on him last night have you seen them?"Shinji asked Aizen.

"No Captain"Aizen lied. Shinji just studied his guilty ass.

"Yeah well they were schedule to show up for roll call"Shinji explained his reason for mentioning it.

"I'll keep my eyes open"Aizen spoke quickly.

"Sure you would dumb ass"Shinji mutter under his breath.

"Sir? I thought you said dumb ass"Aizen repeated again. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"I did''He mutters under his over bite. Aizen just stared innocently at him.

"Follow me will ya"Shinji gestures for him too. He wasn't buying his saint appearance. Gin just laughs at them. Aizen shot him a warning look. Gin immediately fell silent. They trek to a hot spot for arrancars. Aizen noticed it was far from his secret location of isolating Masaki. Gin just drew his sword out. All the reapers drew their swords out. Aizen looked bored but he did too. Shinji just scan the area for any signs of disturbance.

"You over there"Shinji pointed to a man. He shunpo to the site. Shinji turned to another man.

"I want you to scan the area there"Shinji ordered him as well. Aizen just scan the perimeter to pick off any possible threats. There were none.

"Captain what is the point of this?"Aizen asked him.

"Hold on to your panties"Shinji replied under his breath. Aizen just kept his eyebrow from perking. He wonder if he thought he were deaf or something. Surely he knew he heard those remarks.

"I want everyone else to spread out"Shinji announce to others. They bowed to him then they disperse.

"Captain"Aizen reminded him again.

"Oh yeah"Shinji rolled his eyes. Aizen just remain patient.

"We're doing something different''Shinji began his statement.

"I can see that"Aizen interrupted him. Shinji ignore him.

"What I say goes so shut the fuck up"Shinji hissed at him. Aizen just balled his fists in his pants.

"Anyway the Head Captain wanted us to do some snooping for him so we're doing it"Shinji cut to the chase. Aizen just kept his mouth shut. He really hated this man but he made sure to keep his reiatsu low. Shinji just scan his face for any emotions betrayed.


	7. Chapter 7

Whether he saw any signs he didn't let on. Shinji glance at their new third seat. Gin dash off to find any stray hollows lurking nearby. Aizen turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"Shinji asked. Aizen stopped.

"Sir?"He asked.

"Your butt is staying here with me"Shinji mutter. Aizen narrow his eyes but he didn't remark. He sheaths his blade.

"Hai Captain" He replied.

Aizen ponder over his chances of killing him without drawing any attention. He knew it wasn't possible. Hours passed before his men appeared. They announce that they were unsuccessful in tracking down any hollows. Aizen wondered what kind of investigating they were doing for Yamamoto. Chances were it had something to do with the disappearance of the people in the Rukon district. Those poor unfortunate souls were evidently gone for good. Gin wanders near Aizen.

"Taicho do ya have any idea what this is about?"He asked.

"I think I do"Aizen replied out the corner of his mouth. Gin nods. Shinji cleared his throat.

"Now there are complaints about people mysteriously vanishing but leaving their clothes behind" He replied. Aizen rolled his eyes. He already knew this. All of his squad members remain attentative.

"So it's our duty to camp out and apprehend this alleged suspect involve"Shinji unwillingly explained. Aizen kept his mask on. Gin listens with keen interest.

"Who are we suppose to be watching out for?"He asked. Shinji glance at him. He sighs.

"There are theories. Some of them pertaining to an advance hollow that is capable of this supernatural event" He shared.

"So this advance hollow is said to exist?"Aizen asked.

"Thought"Shinji corrected. Aizen shrugged his shoulders. He fixed his lens. The light shine in his glasses.

"So we make ourselves comfy?"Gin asked.

"Hai"Shinji replied.

"How long are we going to remain in the Rukon?"Aizen asked.

"As long as it takes to catch this mother ******"Shinji spoke seriously. He locked eyes with Aizen when he said that. Aizen remain stoic. Soon night fell. All the men were getting restless. Gin glance at Aizen.


	8. Chapter 8

At My Side

Tousen appeared at the house. I glance at him. How unusual that he would come here and without my Master at that.

"Sousuke wants me to check up on you" He explained. I offer him a seat. He takes a seat. Tousen unknowingly glance at my hollow hole located on my left breast. I became conscious about his sight but it occurred to me that he was blind.

"Has anyone bothered you?"He asked. I shook my head. He remains attentative. I quickly caught myself.

"I mean no" I answer.

"That's good" He replied. I hesitate before speaking.

"What of my Master?"I asked concern for him. He smiles at me.

"He's tied up with his squad. It's already been a week since I last heard from him" He shared. I hesitate before speaking again. I tried to sound unlike a mischievous person would.

"How long do you think he'll be away?"I asked. He shrugs.

"I'm not sure it depends on his captain's judgement"He offered. I nod my head. Silence for thirty minutes.

"Well I guess I ought to be heading out"Tousen announce suddenly. He got up. I followed him to the door.

"Thank you for stopping by" I answered. He nods his head.

"No problem Masaki"He answered. He opens and shut the door. I wave after him. I quickly turned around. That meant I could sneak out and view the Rukon but at a safe distance. I smile joyfully.

I got up early. I brought a blanket so I was provided warmth and protection from prying eyes. I made my way to the top of a hill. I appeared and gaze at the beautiful sun rise. The rays strewn across the blue skies. I marvel at its beauty. It was truly breath taking. I lower myself down. I watch the birds circle above me.

Oh how I wish I was free as a bird. I envy them as they flock in groups. They could go where they please and build their love nests wherever. I sigh. I got up.

…..

"Captain Kurosaki sir" A woman appeared. She bowed to him.

"Hmm"Isshin glance at his Lieutenant. She gestures.

"There is really no need for you to be here. The Head Captain Yamamoto claims he has everything under control" She reminds her superior. He nods.

"Yes that maybe so but I'm curious about the disappearance" He chided. He strokes his chin. She sighs.

"Oh Captain really" She complains. Isshin turns a serious face to her.

"Look the King won't be please to see his zero Captain gone so you better cover for me" He ordered. She sighs but bowed to him.

"Hai my Captain" She murmurs. Isshin signals her away. She vanished from sight. Isshin glances at the Rukon district he was at. It was a very poor side of town. He shakes his head. He made his way.


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to trek a little further. I had moved from the hill top. I made my way to the small town. I wrapped the blanket tighter around my kimono. I stroll down the streets. There were beggars at every corner. Prostitutes also scatter the main entrances of business centers. I kept my eyes straight. I ignore the gawking pimps. I stopped nearby a food stand. I eye the delicious meals prepared. The vendor reached out for a hand out. I gesture that I had no money. He turned his attention elsewhere. I lower my eyes. I could spot the delicious daifuku that sat plump and juicy as ever. A man appeared.

He leak powerful reiatsu. I tried not to stare but I edge away from him. I was sure he was a reaper. I slowly turned around. I made my way back. The dark hair captain just paid the man. I walked coolly but brisk. I headed back to the woods. I knew if I gave him enough time he would figure me out.

A twig snapped. I glance cautiously over my shoulder. No one. I turned back. I crashed into a man. I recognize him as one of Aizen's minions. He surveys me.

"Aw, I'm gonna tell our Master" He threatens.

"Please don't"I whispered. My eyes grew big. He ignores me.

"Or else what?" He whispered leaning in. I bit my lip. He just nods.

"I thought so" He sighs. I reached out.

"Please don't tell him" I begged.

"You know as well as I do he'll find out one way or the other" He hissed vehemently.

"Yes, but, he'll be angry at you as well" I lied. He narrows his eyes.

"No he won't especially if I'm the one who told him" He reinforces.

"No" I gasped. I grabbed his arm. He hits me.

"Let me go freak" He spats. I fell on my side. He shakes his arm.

"You stupid….''He hissed but a sword was held under his throat.

"Stupid what?"Isshin asked in a deadly tone. I glance up. I almost had a heart attack. It was the same reaper! He held his blade on the man's Adam apple. My attacker just swallowed.

"You don't want any of this man" He murmurs hoarse. Isshin narrows his eyes.

"Then I suggest you leave the lady be and while you're at it don't hit her otherwise my friend here will show you what it means to be a mute" He threatens. The young man pales even more so.

"Hai"He whispered. He looks at me. I became fearful that he might betray what I am but he didn't. Isshin surveys him one last time before releasing him.

"You can go" He barked. The man races off. I watched him leave. He races in another direction. Isshin turns to me.

"Here let me help you" He offered.

"No I'm quite alright"I whispered. He helps me up anyways. I yank my hand out of his. He perks an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I know reapers aren't well like here but…."Isshin began.

"No it isn't that" I spoke quickly. I tuck a hair behind my ear. He searches me.

"Well what is it?" He asked. I didn't reply. He slipped his sword back in its sheath.

"Alright I'll assume you have your reasons" He murmurs.


End file.
